subliminal
by gov the scoffer
Summary: Leonardo had been missing for two years now...held captive by the shredder...everyone has Givin up hope of finding him...everyone except Raphael...
1. Chapter 1

Leo had been missing for two years now...the others had lost all hope of finding him...and if Raphael was completely honest with himself he had givin up too...leo was gone...leo was dead...why couldn't he just acept it?leo had died protecting them just as they all new he would...but that fact didn't make losing him any easier...I wasent a good brother..I never listened to him...I was always jealous of him...and now that he's gone I'll never get to take anything I said back...I don't hate him...I never did...I'll probably never get over this...20 years from now I'll still be stalking around new york...pounding up on the thugs and searching for a brother I know I'll never find...donny and mickey have each other...but for me and splinter we both had leo...I love my other brothers more than anything...but to lose leo like that...my best friend...worst enemy...my leader...my brother...its just too much to take...splinter rarely ever comes out of the dojo...he is probably hurting even more than I am...what is it like to lose a son?is it more painfull than losing a brother?

Raph was sudenly awoken from his thoughts by the shrill ringing of his shellcell he fliped up the screen and stared into donnies tired eyes..."you comin back yet?master's starting to worry..."

Raph Grunted. "Yea I'm almost done there is just one more place I want to scout first.."

Donny nodded,he knew better than to try to dissuade him from searching any more..."be carefull.."he said and signed off.

Raph snorted and looked out towards the docks...had looked here so many times before that he knew every rotten board...every crack in the cement ...leaping off the building he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph walked threw the abandoned warehouses...he new it was pointless...this place was deserted ...nothing in here but the swallows making their nests in the rafters...leo used to like it down here by the docks...he used to sit and stare out at the horizon...sometimes he'd bring a sketch pad with him ...he wasent a very good artist but he still liked to draw...Raph looked up at the sky showing threw the crumbling rafters...leo...you Realy are gone aren't you...

The shell cell on his belt suddenly whistled ,signaling the time...with all the tension in the lair lately he had better listen to donny...all they needed was to start worring about him too...reluctantly he turned to go...

"No ...r-ra-...raph...s-stay..."

Raph froze ...that voice!? He slowly looked over his shoulder at the old crates and rubbish stacked around ...there was nothing..."get a grip Raph...ya can't start losin it now..."he said to himself ...he'd imagined the voice...there was no other explanation ...after a few moments of standing there waiting and listening Raph started to walk back out of the warehouse ...and that's when he notised something lying over by an overturned dumpster...from here it didn't look like anything...just a lump of garbage ...yet for some reason he kept staring at it..."this is stupid."he growled ...its almost dawn and your out here listinin to voices and rummaging threw junk...your Realy goin off the deep end man...despite his better judgement Raph started towards the thing in the shadows...it was smooth and round whatever it was ,like a-...like a shell...

Raph walked faster ...his mind was playin tricks on him cause now those things lying behind it looked like legs...

He started to run...that WAS a shell..."oh God!"Raph couldn't breath ,couldn't think...with a cry he threw himself down alongside the figure sprawled out on the cement...

Raph reached out...his hands shook...

"Leo..."


	3. Chapter 3

His body was broken ...scars ran over his skin...his left arm was bent at an odd angle and a great jagged ridge was raised up on his plastron... those basterds had cut him open...Raph looked down at the Leonard's face but didn't recognize it...he looked so much older ...and yet as thin and fragile as a child ...it was shamefull but Raph was almost afraid to touch him...after all this time...what if he was dead?the hope he had felt was suddenly gone..only fear remained...Raph knelt there frozen for what felt like hours but in reality was only a handfull of seconds...and then he touched Leo's hand...it was cold...

"No...No!come on Leo !don't do this bro!don't die on me now!Leo !"

Raph felt for a pulse...and he found one...

"Oh thank you God!thank you!"Raph brushed away the years that were blinding him ...he had to get Leo back to the lair...reaching down Raph grabed his shell cell..."Shit!"

The batterie was dead...

"Raph you RETARD!" of corce the one frikin time he Realy needed the guys and he couldn't call for them !there was a manhole cover a few blocks from here...it was out in the open but if he was seen then so be it...to hell with humans...

"Come on bro...I've got you...you'll be alright...Don can fix ya..."with unbelievable gentleness Raph picked up his fallen brother...he tried not to jostle him as he ran...afraid that Leos spirit would just fall away at any moment...he felt so cold...

He wasent seen by anyone...maybe it was just dumb luck but no one was out tonight...they were alone...

Leo didn't move...he was so very still..and was so light that Raph almost felt like he was carrying a doll...if only he would moan or twich or something...the tunnels went on forever..."I've got ya bro...just hold on..."he had to check the city first...couldn't be botherd to go down to the docks No of corse not...if only he had found him sooner!if leo died now Raph new he would never foregive himself...

Almost there...

Leo why did you have to go be the hero?why didn't you just let me take the fall?you know I would have...

The door to the lair opened automatically as donatellos scaners detected raphs genetic signiture... it had'nt even swung back all the way and Raph had already run threw it ...

"SENSEI!DONNIE!GET IN HERE NOW!I FOUND HIM!"


	4. Chapter 4

Splinter was the first to reach them ,his knareld old hands trembled as they ran over Leonardos body still lying cradled in Raphs arms..."were losing him!"he cried suddenly "I can't reach his spirit!he's drifting away!"

"We have to get him warm!Mike full up the bath tub with water!don't make it to hot or he'll go into shock!hurry!"

Donetello shouted coming up beside splinter ,of the three he was the only one who wasent hysterical...he couldn't afford to be ...his hand was clamped on Leo's wrist as he ran alongside Raph , Leos pulse was almost non-existent, it was a miracle his heart hadn't Givin out yet...together they lowered Leo into the luke warm water,"rub his arms and legs!he needs to get the blood flowing!splinter come hold his head!mike slowly turn on the hot water his body is starting to warm up ..."Donnie barked out the orders and his family hastened to follow them...Leo lay still under the water...he could have been dead except for the slow erratic pulse beneath donatellos fingers...steam rose up off of Leo's body yet still his arms felt cool to raphs hands..."We rebuke death and hell...you are healed in the name of Jesus!we rebuke the spirit of death off of Leonardo!by his stripes you are healed ! We claim it and bind it on heaven and earth!"splinter spoke these words so fast that the others could barely keep up with him...together they fought to save leonardos life...just as he had fought to save theirs...


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie had gone all night without sleep before...but never for one whole week...the others had tried to help him but it seemed like every time he left the room to get some sleep or even to just take a shower an alarm on Leo's moniters would go off and he would have to come rushing back in here ...once Leo's heart had completely stoped ...Don had thought they would lose him right then and there but he responded to their attempts to resesitate him...and had somehow managed to hold on...Donnie sighed and leaned back in his chair,rubbing his bloodshot eyes trying to stop them from burning...Leo was back...after 2 years of searching and wondering they had found him...but...had they Realy?the mood in the lair seemed even darker sence Raph had burst in here screaming that he had found leo...the magnitude of what had happend to our older brother Realy struck home when I brought him to the lab...by all laws of nature he shouldent have survived 6 months with those bastards much less 2whole years...according to my xrays they had not only broken his arm in 12 different places...they had cut him open...and removed his right lung...after something that tramatic would he still be our brother?would he even know who they were?could Leo's mind Realy hold up after 2 years of torture?hell even all of this might have deprived his brain of oxygen...maybe he was brain dead...I can't tell ...sometimes ordinary turtles hybornate for a year or more ...their heart and breathing slows down to nothing...is that what Leo is doing now?is he so hurt that he just retreated into himself?

Donnie looked over at his brother lying still as death on the hospital bed...

Suddenly one. Of his computer screens beeped ...swiveling around in his chair Don squinted at the new email that had just come in..it was from April...

They had told her about Leo a few days ago...she hadeven come to see him once...Don clicked the email and read it...

Donnie...I just received this on my iPhone..I've got a pretty good idea who its from...you need to see this...don't show the others...they couldn't handle this...

Under her message there was a video link...its title read "Leonardo:test sequence 1-506:video one:day one"

Donnie swallowed...he knew what this was...it assent enough for saki to do all of this to leo...he wanted to gloat over it..make all of their pain even worse by letting them see what had happend...and to know that they had failed poor Leo..

He didn't know if he was brave enough to wach it...

For a few moments he just say there...staring at the screen...then he looked over at Leo..if he ever woke up they would need to know what he went threw...if only to help with the emotional trama ...I owe him that...donny thought to himself...

Taking a deep breath he clicked on the first video...

e ...a


	6. Chapter 6

Leo was standing chained to the stone wall behind him...his legs were shackled...and a muzzle had been straped over his mouth...oroku saki stood in front of him...he was laughing..."I have been waiting a long time for this freak...I have a few things planned for you...all of them will be extremely unpleasant for you...just remember that you have the power to end it...you need only tell me where that rat and his offspring are hiding ...and all the pain will stop...if you do not ,I will kill you slowly...and I will enjoy it..."

Leo stared back at the monster who had hunted them for years...there was no fear in the young warriers eyes...

"Every bone you break...every drop of my blood you spill...is a sacrifice I am honored to make for my family...you will never break me oroku...and you know it..."

Oroku smiled ...his eyes narrowed in hatred and he licked his lips hungrily..."we shall see..."

Donnatello wached in horror as one by one the videos of Leo's torture played out in front of him...it was unspeakable the amount of pain that bastard had put him through...tears streamed down donnys face as Leo was stabbed by shredders knives ...burned by acid...hung up by his wrists and beaten...his fingers were broken one by one...his chest was sawed open without any anesthetic and even then Leo did not break...he was starved...his bones were shattered...the taunts and jeers were met with defiance...Leo never showed the fear he must have felt...when the shredder leaned down to gloat over Leo's helplessness the turtle spat in his face...Leo showed more strength than donnatello had ever thought possible...he never once even considered telling oroku where they were...oh Leo...

Don was so overcome with sorrow and guilt that he didn't even notice when splinter came up beside him ...

The old rat watched over donnatellos shoulder...his hand was shaking when he placed it on his sons arm..."Master!"donny jumped and hastened to turn off the computer...Leo's screams were cut short and everything was quiet again..."I'm sorry sensei...I didn't want you to see that..."

Splinters eyes were kind as he looked into donnatellos..."do not try to bear this weight alone my son...I am here..."

Donnie shook his head ... His body shivered and he repressed the urge to be sick..."..I Don t know how Leo went through all of that...I know I couldent...I love all of you so,so much and I honestly don't know if I would stay strong...you Don t know how much loyalty he showed you in there dad...they couldn't break him...you should have heard him defend you even when they were cutting him open...I see now why you made him the leader...its incredible how much he loved us..."

Splinter stroked Donnie's cheek..."your brother is still alive donnatello...he is still with us thanks to your efforts...you saved his life..."

"But what if he's -different-when he wakes up?what if I couldn't save his mind?he could be brain dead for all I know...he did so much for us and I can do virtually nothing for him..."

Splinter looked over at leonardos still frame... And smiled..."if your brother is nothing more than a child in his mind we shall still love and care for him...I would gladly make the rest of his life beutiful...even if he does not remember my name...and I am certain your brothers feel the same way...do not think for one moment that you failed him donnatello...your brother loves you...you have done all you could do...and that is enough..."


	7. Chapter 7

"You have to Donnie its been 6monthes now!its time...I know its not easy-"

"Leo's my brother!He never gave up on me and ill never give up on him!"

"I know how you feel,believe me I to but its not fair to the rest of you...let him go..."

"I won t unplug my brother just because its not conveniant!if Leo wants to lay there for 20 years than so be it!"

"You know its the right thing to-"

Donnatello whirled around so fast that April nearly ran into him...his face was contorted in anger...April took a step back shocked at the way he glared at her...of all the turtles Donnie had always been the quiet gentle one..but now even shredder would have been afraid of him..."GET OUT OF OUR HOME!YOU HUMANS ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!LEAVE OUR FAMILY BE!GET OUT!"

The others came running when they heard Dons outburst...they weren't sure what was going on ,but instinctively they came to stand behind thier brother...April opened her mouth but no words came out...something had broken between herself and Donnie ...splinter came up alongside his sons...he had heard everything..."its best if you go now miss O'Neal..."his voice was cold...

April nodded and turned to go...her face was crimson ...a moment later she was gone...


	8. Chapter 8

He felt so cold...and tired...if he woke there would only be more pain...sometimes he dreamed things...images of his brothers...of his father...of green growing things...the taste of rain on his lips...salty from the sea...stormclouds...blue skies...the pale light of dawn...the warmth on his face and hands...fathers eyes...deep pools of love...he longed to see them all again...in this place it was dark...and cold...so very cold...Leo could feel himself drifting...he felt as though he were submurged in deep water...the light filtered down in streams...he was floating up towards the surface...above him he could see faces...muffled voices...the water was smooth and cool in his mouth...everything was clouded...faded...but it was becoming clearer...no...no...no more pain...let me be...let me die...

"No..."

Panic filled his chest...but he was so weak...he couldn't fight anymore...no more pain...

"Father...Raph...I'm...sorry..."

The fire...had he saved them?were they alright?everything was so clouded...

Leo broke the surface... His chest felt so heavy..each breath was a battle...Leo heart voices...his heart pounded against his chest...it couldn't be...he had only heard them in his mind...yet now they sounded so real...he was afraid to wake up...afraid their voices would disappear and he would be back in that cruel darkness...they were calling for him.

.telling him to open his eyes...he trusted them...because of his family he had gone through all of this ...because of them...he kept fighting...his love ...his life..everything he was or would ever be was for them...these moments were the hardest leo had ever lived through...his trust overcame his fear...

Leo opened his eyes...


	9. Chapter 9

Splinter watched as his sons eyes began to open...after nearly 7 months in a coma...he was waking up...the rat knew that leonardos spirit was still wounded even though his body had healed...he held up a knarled old hand ,to keep the others from crowding leo...while he slowly came towards his son..."Leonardo...can you hear me?"

He couldn't breath!his chest hurt ...deep ...deep inside...why was his body so heavy?why did the light burn his eyes?

"Leonardo...can You hear me?"

No...NO!.he couldn't be here! That would mean...How had shredder found splinter?!were the others here to?they must be ...he had heard their voices before...NO!NO!HE HAD TO PROTECT THEM!COULDN'T LET SHREDDER HURT THEM!

An alarm on one of the moniters sounded...donnatello leaned down and examend the readings...he frowned and shook his head.."that can't be right..."he mutterd...Leo's heart beat showed up on the screen...it was racing so fast that the beeping sound of the heart moniter became a steady drone...his breath began comming in ragged gasps and his body shook..."somethings wrong..."Donnie looked up at the others his eyes wide with panic..."what's the matter with him Don?"Raph shoved his way past mike and came to stand beside donnatello ..."i-im not sure,this shouldn't be happening!"

Suddenly Leonardo arched away from splinter ...his face was contorted in pain and anger ...a low howl started in his throught and it rose to a shriek... Donnatello ran to him,sedative in hand ...but he never got to administer it...


	10. Chapter 10

Leos eyes were locked on something that wasn't Realy there...he threw himself protectivly in front of splinter ..."GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"he cried and then...his eyes turned a milky white...splinter grasped his sons shoulders...trying desperately to keep him from hurting himself...but Leo's body had gone rigid...he couldn't move him...what was happening?Leo shouldn't have this much strength yet...splinter watched as Leo turned his head...and saw his eyes...

"GET BACK MY SONS!RUN!"the others didn't move ...only when splinter ran towards them did they flee from the lab...and then not a moment to soon...

The explosion brought down half of the ceiling...gravel ,shards of stone,and peices of machinery shot out into the lair...embedding themselves in the opposit wall...dust clouded the air and made it hard to breath...and then all was quiet again exept for the steady driping of water from a crack in one of the pipes...

Slowlysplinter and his sons picked themselves up from the ground...

Raphs arm was bleeding from a small cut but other than that they were unharmed...

But what about Leo?

Together they scrambled over the debree and over to the lab...

The place looked like a bomb had hit it...

Blue electricity ran up the northern wall...all of Dons computers were destroyed ...but none of that matterd...

Splinter leaped up over the chunks of cement ...he was smaller and more agile than his sons...and could crawl into places they could not...

"Do you see him?"mike asked,

A moment later they heard splinters answer...


	11. Chapter 11

He was standing on the water...above and below...the palms of his hands tingled ...air...tasted of salt...beneath his feet. The bird's flew...herds of animals ran... silently gliding past...everything felt so real...so tangible...but it was all just a dream...reality waited for him...pain...helplessness...memory came sneaking back ...he began to sink...the more he struggled and fought the faster he went under...he drew in a breath of air but found his chest was to heavy...the water closed up over his head...he fell slowly into the dark...

"He's waking up..."

"Are you sure its OK?"

"Yea...I gave him a mild sedative..nothing major ,just enough to keep him calm..."

"Someone should go and get splinter..."

"Go mike."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Alright !geeze..."

His mind was clouded...he felt so tired...Now he was hearing their voices even when he was awake...his mind had finally broke ...leo sighed...he found he didn't mind going crazy...so long as his family was with him...even if they were imaginary...

"Has he spoken yet?"

"No master...he's just now started to come out of it..."

"We must try not to upset him..your brothers wounds may run deeper than we know..."

Their voices were becoming clearer...man ...he Realy had lost it...Leo's breath quickened...maybe his dillusion was compleat...maybe when he opened his eyes...they would still be their...Leo was afraid...what if it was oroku saki standing there instead of his brothers?what if he was back in that room...what if...?

"Leo?can you hear me?"

"Dude,yer safe now...yer home...no ones gunna hurt you..."

"Were here Leonardo...this is not a dream...open your eyes my son..."

He wanted it to be true...but how could it be?this was all just a trick...when he looked all he would see Were the machines...the knives...the fire...saki grinning at him from the darkness...his own blood staining the wall's...dripping down out of open wounds...it was so much easier to simply lay here...on this soft bed...wait...bed?

Slowly...Leonardo got up the courage...and opened his eyes...


	12. Chapter 12

Leonardo looked at his brothers...and they looked at him...for a moment no one spoke...

Leo drank in the sight of them...they had changed so much in the time he had been gone...

They were older now...raph had grown a good 12 inches ...he must be nearly 6 foot 4 now...he toward over his younger brothers...donny looked like he hadn't slept in weeks...and as a matter of fact ,he hadn't...his blood was probably 60% caffeine...he fidgited as he stood their at the foot of the couch...why was he so nervous?

Mike was still pretty much the same...and Leo wouldn't have it any other way...for a moment he forgot about the shredder...and just stared at them...all that mattered was that his family was safe...somehow they had found him...and everything was going to be alright...

"Hey guys..."his voice was so quiet that it was hardly more than a whisper...

Untill now his brothers had hung back ...unsure how he would react if they tried to touch him...last nights events were not forgotten...but when they heard Leo speak,they couldn't stand back any longer...together they stumbled forward...tripping over each other in their haste to get close to him...Leo smiled weakly as they knelt down beside him...they embraced him one by one ,babling hysterically and telling him how much they had missed him...Leo didn't hear a word they said...he savored their voices...the warm closeness...the feeling of their arms as they wraped them protectivly around his broken body...this was what he had fought for...this was why he had survived...Leo opened his eyes and glanced over Mike's shoulder...

There standing behind them...leaning on his knarled oak cane...was master splinter...

Leo looked at his father and saw pride and love in the old rats eyes ...but there was something else there too...for a moment father and son stared into eachothers eyes...and then a deep understanding passed between them...


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 2days sence Leo had had come out of the coma...at first he had been to weak to even sit up...but now he was beginning to be able to move a little on his own...he still had trouble lifting a glass of water up to his mouth...yet only a few nights ago he had not only fought off master splinter...but had destroyed half of the lair as well...everyone had been care full not to mention what had happend...but what they didn't realize was that Leo already knew...dimly he could remember what he had done...but he was beginning to understand..."I need to speak to splinter alone..."

Everyone looked up when he spoke...even though his voice couldn't rise above a murmer ,it hadn't lost any of its authority...Raph ,don and mike all turned to go...leaving Leonardo behind with their father...yoshi came and knelt across from Leonardo so that they were eye level...

"Master...I am sorry for what happened...believe me I didn't mean to harm any of you..."

Splinter raised his hand "no ,do not apologise...you have done nothing wrong...I did not understand the length to wich our enemy had drivin you...if anyone is to blame it was myself...had I been stronger...I could have saved you...please ,my son forgive this tired old rat for failing you youand this family..."

For the first time in his life...hamato was ashamed to look his son straight in the eye...it was all his fault...he had lead them into the trap...he should have senced his enemy sooner...but he had not...if it had not been for his eldest sons bravory and sacrifice...they all would have perished...Splinter hung his head and seemed to shrink into nothing more than an acient fragile creature kneeling on the floor...

"Father...look at me..."

Splinter hesitated for a moment before raising his eyes up to meet leonardos...

In them he found truth...

"You are innocent...you have kept us safe for 16 years ...I do not blame you for what happened...what is past is past...we can not change it...father I love you more than anything...you kept me going...you and the others were all that kept me alive...I would take nothing back...or change what came to pass because I know that if I had it to do over again I would do the same thing...if you want to place the blame master,place it where it is deserved...oroku saki has done this to our family...but I will not allow him to hurt one of you like he did me..."

Leo paused for breath...his chest ached and he tried to ignore the strange hollow feeling where his lung should have been...Splinter wached his son struggle ...he wished there was something he could do to help but there was nothing...

Soon Leo had enough strength to continue...

"Something happend to me while I was in there father...I can't explain it Realy...it seems to only happen when I am unconscious or still half asleep...all I know is that once it happend I can barely maintain control ...I don't know how to describe it-"

Splinter closed his eyes"you need not continue my son...I know of what you speak..."

Leonardo lay back on the pillows and blankets Watching his master ...

"It is called the SumaFaa...I have never known for it to happen to one so young...it is a kind of meditative state in wich the warriors life essance is manifested into the earthly plain...you become more powerfull than you ever were before and can harness increadable energy...such a thing had not happened for over twelve hundred years...only threw pain and intense suffering can you reach such a state..."

Leonardo listened intently to master splinter...he remembered back to the night raph had found him lying near death by the docks...

"Oroku did not set you free did he?"

Leo shook his head..."...at first I could only move the bones and pebbles on the floor...but then it seemed to become stronger...when they came for me that last time I was asleep...everything is a bluer ...I remember breaking free of the chain's...soldiers ran at me and when I touched them they died...the doors melted away ...I killed at least 40 men before I got away...all the while I only had one thought in mind...to get home...and see you 4 one last time..."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I just wright any more for a while...but if you want more awesome tmnt action go to gov the scoffer YouTube videos and punch in fathers and sons ...that should hold you over till I get back...tell your freinds!

Ps reviews apretiated...


	15. Chapter 15

I am not the same as I was...before I was a master...only father surpassed me in tha art of ninjitsu...I never wanted anything more than to protect my family...but how can I do that now?I can't even complete the simpelist kata...my swords feel like lead in my hands...I am weak...and afraid...every night I dream that I am back in the shredders dungeon...he is torturing my brothers...and laughing at their screams...I am helpless to stop him...I see my fathers eyes darken ...and the warm light leaves them...he dies right in front of me...  
I wake up screaming...  
Raph told me what April said...about how my family should unplug me from life support...sometimes I wonder if she was right...I am a hinderence to the others...someone to be looked after and cared for...I'm like a child ... I am not their leader...  
I'm not sure what I am...  
In the end it didn't matter...I couldn't protect them... 


	16. Chapter 16

What was it like to have a family?a real family?what was it like to have someone so dear to your heart that you would rather die than wach them suffer?April pondered these questions while she walked ...it was cold and she shivered...her father died in an old folks home...he was 76 years old when his heart just gave out...he wasn't crippled ,or senile,in fact he hadn't Realy even been that old when she put him in there ...her friends had told her it was the right thing to do...he was alone all day,with just his dog sunny for company...and she couldn't be bothered to go see him ,she had a life,besides,what if he fell or something?it was for his own good...and with the money from the house she could pay off the debt on her new keep,and maybe have some left over for a mini vacation...goodness knows she deserved one...she couldn't find a home for the dog...and her apartment didn't allow pets...so about a week after her dad was commited April took sunny for a joy ride and let him go somewhere over in jersy...dad just kind of went downhill after that...

Kids didn't love their parents like they did 50 years ago...back then your family was one unit...with the parents looking after the children untill they were big enough to look after themselves...the Kids completed the circle when their parents grew old and they cared for them with a tenderness that was nearly extict today...April had never felt close to her parents...she had school and all of her friends she didn't need a family...

That was why it had been such a shock to find splinter and his sons...they were so close...they loved each other so deeply...it almost made her regret having never been close to her own family...

The truth was,they were more human,than she was...

April was so lost in thought that she never even saw the foot soldiers waiting for her in the darkness of the next allyway...


	17. Chapter 17

Leo sat beside mike on the sofa,he tried to keep his mind foccused on the video game but he just couldn't...he felt jumpy and nervous ,Mario brothers...he used to love playing this stupid thing...but that was before...things would never go back to the way they were,...but there was no sence in forcing mike to see it...Leo looked over at his little brother ...he found joy in the smallest things...he was still inocent to the cruelty of the world...he had never known pain...or played his hand with death...he had never known raw fear ...and hopefully he never would...

Mike felt Leo watching him , and hiting pause on the game he leaned over , "are you OK?if your tired we can stop..."

Leo didn't answer... all the color drained from his face,and his eyes turned white...


	18. Chapter 18

Leonardo was not strong enough to sheild them from both explosions ,the energy field he generated protected Michaelangelo from the debree and shrapnel , but in doing so Leo had to turn his back to the eastern wall...the second bomb went off,and a jagged metal pipe flew across the room , and hit Leonardo in the side...

Blood ran down his body,pooling in the creases of his shell ,Leo fought to stay uprite,but it was hopeless,his eyes turned from white to grey,and what store of power he had left him...Raph caught his brother as he fell,even as the foot soldiers came rushing into what was left of their home,somewhere away to his left ,splinter was desperatly trying to hold them off,dons bo staff whistled as it flew through the air,smashing bone,soon it was splatered with crimson,and donny found it nearly impossible to hold...Mike was moving so fast You couldn't even see him,he ducked and wove in between the soldiers , his nunchuks whirling overhead ,their deadly drone was the last thing his target's heard...

But No matter how many they took down ,there were still a hundred more,their attacks were viciouse, they swarmed around splinter, Don and mike driving them farther and farther away from Raph and Leonardo...it was clear who they wanted...


	19. Chapter 19

Raph knew it was hopeless , he knew he couldn't win,but there was no way he was going to leave Leonardo ,if they were going to die ,than they would die together...

When the elite guard steped forward,with their axes and knives Raph stood and faced them...

"Surrender the one called Leonardo and we will spare your family..."the man's voice was deep and harsh , he watched Raph carefully as together he and his comrades circled the two brothers...

In answer Raph spat at his feet,and raised up his twin sai,they all attacked him at once,two came from behind ,both swung their katanas at his head,by sheer luck Raph avoided the killing blow,Before the elite could turn back towards him,Raphael leapt at them,his sai met their Mark and two of his enemy's fell ,however Raph payed dearly for that gambit , and a moment later his arm was layed open by another's knives...Raph cursed and tried to make use of his hurt arm but there was no point,he couldn't even hold his sai,turning he growled at the wall of foot soldiers and the three remaining elite ,they advanced and he responded in kind,again and again he felled them,yet still there were more,his own blood ran from his many wounds and mingled with theirs, he fought untill his vision blurred and his body shook , finally he made a mistake,he wasent quick enough to avoid the blow,the last thing Raph saw before his world was engulfed by darkness ,were the foot ninja dragging Leos body away...


	20. Chapter 20

"Our father which art in heaven..."

Darkness...pain...confusion...

"...Thy kingdom come...thy will be done...on earth as it is in heaven..."

What had happend?everything was a blurr...

"-and deliver us from evil...for thine art the kingdom...and the power...and the glory...forever..."

Where were the others?where was-

"Amen..."

Raph opened his eyes...

He was in a room,it was dark,the only light came from a window on the opposite wall...his whole body hurt,it felt like he had gotten hit by a truck ...a big truck...he tried to move his hands but they were chained to the ceiling, his feet like wise were shackled to the floor,judging by the raw places they had made on his skin,he had been hanging here a while...

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death ...I fear no evil..."

Raph squinted through the gloom and saw that someone else was chained up about ten feet away,

"Leo?"

"-for thou art with me...thy rod and thy staff,they comfort me..."

"Leo!are you alright?"

Leonardo grew quiet ...He didn't look up...he didn't even move...he just hung there like a dead thing...when he spoke his voice was barely more that a whisper...

"I'm sorry Raph...I'm sorry for everything..."

The way he said it made raphaels blood run cold...

"What did they do to you?are you hurt?"straining against his bonds Raph tried to get a look at his brother ,but it was just too dark ...

"Leo look at me ..."

"I can't Raph..."

"Why not?what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure...we've been here a while ... They kept you asleep...I'm not Realy sure what happened anymore..."

"Yer scarin me bro,why can't you look at me?can you move?is your bones broken what's wrong?"

Leo sighed,and for a moment Raph thought he had fallen asleep,but then he saw his eyes glint in the dark...they were white...


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll get us out of here bro,dont worry, i won t let them hurt ya no more..."

Leo didn't answer,he hadn't said much of anything for the last 5 hours...Raph would have thought he was unconscious if it hadn't been for those two white eyes of his...they hadn't gone back to normal ...

"I'll get us out of this , and when I do I'm gunna beat that sorry bastard to a pulp! Make him pay fer what he's put us through...damn coward..."Raph spat on the floor and balled his hands up into fists...

Leo raised his head up...

"I hope the others are alright..."

"I'm sure they got away... splinter will keep everyone safe..."

"You don't believe that..."

"Yea I do bro, we would feel something if they were- you know..."

"If they were dead..."

"Don't say that..."

"Raph...something is going to happen soon and when it does I want you to run...get out of the building..."

"No way Leo, i ain't leavin ya,you ain't in no condition to fight...we'll take him together ..."

"You don't understand ...if you stay , you die...think about splinter , he can t lose us both..."

"I won t let you die Leo..."

"...nothing can stop that now..."

There was no more time...Someone was coming...


	22. Chapter 22

She was the last person they expected to see...she came in ,unharmed and obviously terrified,her hands were bound behind her back and there was a knife pressed under her chin..."april! Shredder you let her go!she has nothing to do 18th this!"Raph growled straining against the chains , they were unbreakable...oroku saki looked over at Leonardo,the only light came through from the open door...the shredders shadow fell on the young warrior, so that only his white eyes could be seen..."you mean you have not told him yet?"oroku jeered pressing the knife into April's neck...Raph snarled at their enemy"tell me what?"

"That I hold a traitor , this woman told me where you freaks were hiding,she told me everything...and I didn't even have to break her bones...isent that right my lady?"blood driped steadily down from the knife,April cried out but her voice was cut off when oroku saki split her neck open...

She fell down at raphaels feet...her blood running out over the ground ...her eyes whirled maddly about in their sockets and her mouth opened and closed soundlessly...a moment later...she was dead...

Leo didn't say anything...he stared down at her body...

Raph glared at oroku saki"I'll kill you for that..."he growled...

"Arent You glad that she is dead?she betrayed You all...you wouldent be here if it wasent for that bitch...your family would still be alive..."


	23. Chapter 23

It took a moment for Raph to realize what the Shredder had just said...

"No-No!YOUR LYING!"Raph faught against the chains untill they cut him"I don't believe you!"

In answer oroku saki reached behind him and brought out 3strips of bloody cloth...one was brown...splinters robe...the other was purple...donatellos bandana...and the last-

The last was mikeys...

Leo's body was shaking...the world had ended...everything...everyone dead...everyone he loved...

He was falling-falling down into a black abiss...his mind -eaten by flames-water poured down from his white eyes-fire-demonswater-demons-angels-life-death-God-Saten-heaven-hell-love-hate-good-evil-

Leonardo lost control...


	24. Chapter 24

His body couldn't handle this...he was dying -but that did not matter...nothing mattered anymore...leonardos whole world narrowed...His eyes burned as they locked on oroku saki...his spirit ...his life...Leo would take them...power , the love for his family it was all too strong...his body...this fragile... weak incasing...couldn't handle the force of his emotions..Leonardo screamed...a terrible -terrifieing sound ...the sound of rage and death...of pain ...of loss ...he arched away from the wall,his head smashed into the stone and the sudden crack of his skull was loud-that alone was enough to kill him...and it did...

Raph watched in horror as leonardos head split open...for one second his body fell back and was still...and then there was a blinding flash of light ...

Oroku saki hadn't expected this...his goal had been to kill Leonardo himself , and absorbe his energy,to harness the power of Sumafaa without having to go through the pain he had inflicted on the young warrior...but his plan had backfired...he realized to late ...he had triggered something in the turtle...something he was not a match for...

He looked back at where Leonardo had been...a second later he was dead...

The being that stood in the center of the room ,was strange...the foot soldiers that came running in through the door froze,what they saw they couldn't believe...it looked like one of the humanoid turtles,but this one was different , his scales were blue,and the skin around them was white,his shell was swirled like abalogne...he turned towards them...and they melted where they stood...


	25. Chapter 25

Raph couldn't see anything...the flash of light had blinded him...but what difference did it make?who cared what happened now...Leonardo was dead...his whole family was dead...the sound of his own heart beat drumming in his chest disracted him...he was alive and they were not...lost his own dark world Raph didn't even notice the massacre taking place around him...

 **I see everything clearly now...the fog has lifted ...I don't even have to touch them...the things I put into their minds seem real and they believe what they see...the weak ones die easy...but the others...well,i help them on their way...the rage I feel inside ...I'm hardly in control...I know the way I dispatch them is wrong...but I want them to feel what I am feeling...I want revenge...**

 **Master splinter told me that all life is sacred , and he is right...I can see what each of these men will do if I let them live...I see the child this one murders...and the sick ,depraved things he does to her before the end...I see her little body lying in a dranage ditch with the garbage...her blind hair all tangled up in the weeds...if I kill him...she will live...she will have children of her own and be happy...I'm doing this for her...for all of them...**

 ** _Leonardo went farther and farther into the building...he exterminated the men that he knew would continue destroying familys...he watched each of their crimes play out in front of him...he heard the mothers screams...he heard the fathers die...and the moment the foot ninja fell and their spirits sank into the earth...he saw peace ahead...for their would be victoms...like a pale ghost Leonardo pressed forward...a spirit of judgment and death...in his wake were the body's...he did not stop untill this foul place ...of torture and pain and death...was clean...never again would these people do what they had done to him...there would be no more suffering...ever again..._**

Raph suddenly realized that everything had gone quiet...untill now he had been so consumed by grief,he hadn't even thought about what was happening ...under his feet he could feel a warm thick liquid about half an inch deep ...it covered the entire Spence of the floor...a lake of blood...

Where was shredder?why hadn't oroku killed him?Raph blinked and tried to clear his eyes but everything was still dark...no...wait he could see the light of the window over there on the opposite wall...and as he consintrated on the sight of it , and his vision cleared he saw what was lying on the floor under it...

"oh God..."

There were so many body's...they were just piled everywhere...Raph felt his stomach churn and repressed the urge to be sick...

He looked over to Where Leo should have been...but he was gone...

Panic flooded raphs mind...where was he?what had they done with him?"oh Leo!leo where are ya...damn it !leo!"he pulled against the chains...he couldn't break them...but just when he leaned back to the wall,his shakles just fell away ...he was free..."what tha-?"

"Raph..."

 **I turned around so fast that I triped and fell...my arms and legs were so cramped from having hung there for so long that they wouldn't support my weight...I saw someone standing in the doorway...and the light shining behind him so I couldn't make out who it was...I didn't recognise the voice...but I had a pretty good idea who it was...**


	26. Chapter 26

"You bastard! I'll kill you for what you did!"Raph bent down and picked up one of the dead soldiers weapons ...holding it up he got shakaly to his feet...

The figure in front of him didn't move,after a moment he spoke..."Raph...its me..."

"Yea I know its you ya sorry peice o-"

Before Raph could do or say anything more,the guy in the doorway came forward,Raph raised his knife but he wasent fast enough...he waited to feel a blade in his gut or something equally unplesant...what he didn't expect was for the stranger to suddenly wrap his arms around the his body,and pull him close ...

"It's alright Raph...its me...its leo..."


	27. Chapter 27

April's apartment was deserted...there were no signs of a struggle...but judging by the dead parokeet in the bird cage she had been gone a while...probably since before the attack...Don looked over at splinter lying on her tacky pink couch,they would have to stay here tonight even if it wasn't safe,he couldn't be moved anymore ...he needed rest...poor old thing took a bad hit back there ...

"What are we gunna do donny?"

The purple banded turtle shook his head and sighed..."I honestly don't know mikey...we don't know where Raph and Leo are...and even if we did we couldn't save them...splinter can't fight...your arms hurt and I -"

"It's OK Don ...we'll think of something..."

"No its not ok!they could be dead for all I know!"Don slamed his fist into the wall ,"damn the humans!this is all there fault!we protected and fought for them all this time and how do they thank us huh?you know how the shredder found us mike?you know how he managed to get past my security system?it was because April told him how!"

Mikeys face went white..."she wouldn't do that...she'd never do that..."

Donny rounded on his brother "your so damn nieave mike , When are you going to grow up?April never cared about us!i've been trying to figure out how saki broke threw my codes,and the answer is he couldn't!not without the passwords...I never told anyone what they were except for-"dons voice broke and hot angry tears ran down his face...

"Except for April..."mike finished for him...

Don nodded..."I never should have trusted her...its my fault this happend ...its all my fault...if I hadn't told her- if I hadn't-"

Mikey reached out and put his hands on Dons shoulders..."what's happened has happened...we all trusted April...its not even her fault , she was weak...and scared...she's just a human bro...they aren't strong like we are..."

"But look at everything we've done for her...we protected her for years ...we made sure she was safe...how could she betray us like that?how could she?"

Mike shook his head , he looked exhausted...and his eyes were sad..."the only ones that come through for you in the end is your family dude...We will find Leo and Raph...I know we will..."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Raph didn't recognise me at first...and I don't blame him... Even my voice had changed ..it sounded like two different people talking at once...he wants answers but I have none to give...in fact I have so many questions I feel like I'll go mad...what made me change?I can t Realy remember what happend...one moment I was chained beside raph and the next I'm standing here,i don't feel any physical pain...my body is stronger than it has ever been...outwardly I am a different person..,but inside I'm still me..._**

 **"but I saw you die..."**

 **"I know Raph..."**

 **"But-how can you be alive?I saw your head split open!you should be dead..."**

 **"I think I am ..."**

 **"But you can t be,im standin right here talking to you!"**

 **"I can't explain it either...for all I know this is all just some kind of deranged dream..."**

 **"If you are then we're both having the same dream..."**

 **"Did- did you find them?"**

 **"No...I didn't...they're not here..."**

 **"They must be back at the lair..."**

 **"We should go back...we should bury them..."**

 **"Leo-i know its stupid - But I just can't see splinter-or any of them-i can't - I can t see them lyin there -their bodys-i just can't do it -im not strong enough..."**

 **"Don't worry Raph...I'll take care of everything..."**

 **"Thanks bro...I just can't handle it..."**

 **"I know Raph...come on we shouldn't stay in this place...its smells like death..."**


	29. Chapter 29

Leonardo steped over the rubble ...around him lay what had once been their home...it was so still now...so quiet...the memory of what had happened...in the moments before the explosion...mikeys smile as he played a videogame...splinters soft wrinkled hands lying folded in his lap while he meditated in the dojo...donny slumped over on his keyboard...sound asleep...time was such a strange thing...only a day had passed since his life had been destroyed...he would bury them somewhere beautiful ..someplace where you could look out at the sea...

if only he could find their bodies...

Raph was crouched high up on the roof of a skyscraper...this was the same place he had visited all those months ago...back when Leonardo had been missing...they had had a chance...a chance for their family to be whole again...but now all that was gone...it was just the two of them now...him , and Leo...alone in this world of lies and liars...

"I can't find them..."

Raph jumped when heard his brothers voice,he still wasn't used to it yet...turning he saw leo coming towards him,faintly he could make out the line of the next rooftop through his shell ...he was see through...it was at that moment that it Realy hit him...Leonardo was dead too...

"I looked everywhere... i couldn't even find their weapons ..."

"But,the shredder wouldn't have moved them,that ain't his style...hed just leave them there...in the wreckage..."

Leonardo nodded slowly..."your right..."

"Leo...do You think-"

"Come on Raph...I think I know where they are..."


	30. Chapter 30

Splinter turned his face away from the open window...the fur around his eyes was wet...gently donnatello sponged away the dried blood from his forehead...neither of them said anything...there was nothing left to say...splinter had gone over and over last nights events but he knew there was nothing they could have done differently...it was inevitable...Raph and Leonardo...he had failed both of them...and he knew he would never forgive himself...

Donnatello wasnt uningered ...he too needed medical attention but untill now he hadn't givin himself a moments thought...the others needs came first...silently donny poured iodine over splinters cut , he winced as the nasty slice that ran from the tip of his thumb all the way to his wrist was covered by the Brown antiseptic liquid as well...splinters ears twiched but other than that he didnt show that he had felt any pain...

Don reached down and brought out some vitamine c tablets...he shook a couple thousand milligrams into splinters paw and handed him a cup of water ...bringing the bottle up to his mouth he ate some as well...he had done this so many times over the years that he didnt even have to think about what to give his patients ,or in what quantity...as he dug his hand into the bottle of activated charcoal and after weting it he packed splinters cut with the stuff...just in case any of the foot soldiers weapons has been poisoned...

Splinter remained still and withdrawn...his was the only guilt that could come close to donnys ...it was the senceless blame of a father who had failed to protect his sons...even though it wasn't his fault at all ,splinter still tortured himself ...he needed to sleep...Don had just leaned down to get a sedative when splinters body suddenly went rigid...his eyes opened wide and his lips drew back in a panicked grin...donny thought he was having a secure...but then splinter said one word...

"Leonardo!"


	31. Chapter 31

" **father..."**

 **"My son!where is your brother?is he alright?"**

 **"Yes...hes Here with me..."**

 **" Where are you?"**

 **"At the corner of Eastman and laird ...were on our way...Are the others alright?"**

 **"We are unharmed my son,"**

 **"We thought you were dead..."**

 **"My son ,what is the mater?I can tell you are deeply troubled ..."**

 **"Father...I'll explane everthing when we get there...the shredder and his army are no more ...tell the others...they have nothing more to fear..."**


	32. Chapter 32

"Your brothers are on their way,I just spoke with leonardo, he told me that the shredder has been destroyed..."

Splinter was shivering all over ,with his hair standing up in stiff spikes and his eyes whirling around in there sockets he looked truly deranged...donnatello held his fathers shoulders to keep him seated on the couch..."dad!calm down! you can t move around to much yet , you will hurt yourself!"

Splinter jumped and so did donatello when Raph suddenly swung in from the window...

He righted himself and looked over at the others...his eyes fell on Yoshi's cut...

"oh shit, ,yo Don how bad is it?"Raph knelt down beside his father to examine the wound , but splinter pulled him into a hug the moment he came over so Raph didn't Realy get a decent look at it..."I thought I had lost you my son..."the old rat whispered ..."yea well we thought you three were history...when We went back to the lair and you were gone-"

"Are you sure you are alright?donnatello,see to his arm,it looks like its going to get infected..."

Raph sighed and held up his arm for donny to look over...he was so relieved that they were alive,he didn't even complain when his brother have him a shot of antibiotics...splinter glanced expectantly out the window,but no one ever came through it...

"Dad ,there is something I have to tell you..."Raph said gently,splinter turned to look at him..." about Leonardo?"

"Yes...he is up on the roof , he will come down when I signal him..."Raph watched as splinter composed himself...

"Tell me everything my son..."


	33. Chapter 33

"Your brothers are on their way,I just spoke with leonardo, he told me that the shredder has been destroyed..."

Splinter was shivering all over ,with his hair standing up in stiff spikes and his eyes whirling around in there sockets he looked truly deranged...donnatello held his fathers shoulders to keep him seated on the couch..."dad!calm down! you can t move around to much yet , you will hurt yourself!"

Splinter jumped and so did donatello when Raph suddenly swung in from the window...

He righted himself and looked over at the others...his eyes fell on Yoshi's cut...

"oh shit, ,yo Don how bad is it?"Raph knelt down beside his father to examine the wound , but splinter pulled him into a hug the moment he came over so Raph didn't Realy get a decent look at it..."I thought I had lost you my son..."the old rat whispered ..."yea well we thought you three were history...when We went back to the lair and you were gone-"

"Are you sure you are alright?donnatello,see to his arm,it looks like its going to get infected..."

Raph sighed and held up his arm for donny to look over...he was so relieved that they were alive,he didn't even complain when his brother have him a shot of antibiotics...splinter glanced expectantly out the window,but no one ever came through it...

"Dad ,there is something I have to tell you..."Raph said gently,splinter turned to look at him..." about Leonardo?"

"Yes...he is up on the roof , he will come down when I signal him..."Raph watched as splinter composed himself...

"Tell me everything..."

 **Leonardo stood facing the Sun...he realized than even though he should have been warmed by it , he wasn't ...he felt cold...very ,very cold...**

 **he could hear something ...Leo closed his eyes and listened...there were voices...strange voices calling to him...they wanted him to follow...**

 **He wanted to go...the places they spoke of were beautiful... But Leonardo turned away from them...he heard other voices...people were dying ...their blood cried out to him...he was needed here...he could not go yet...how could he?**

 **Leonardo raised his eyes and looked at the red Sun rising...he was needed here...he could make a difference...the battle between good and evil would not end in for many lifetimes to come...but at least for a little while longer he would remain...his spirit could not rest...not yet...it was his choice...**

 **and Leonardo chose to stay...**


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks guys for liking my story!the reviews have been awesome,if you want to write more by all means go ahead!I read every one of em,

If you want to find out what happens next check out "the veil" it is the sequal, for all the art that goes with this story check out my site on deviant ,Gov the scoffer.

For cool feature length tmnt fanfilms check out my site on YouTube,just punch in Gov the scoffer fathers and sons part one,

This is the equivalent of ghosts in the attic,

If you want to join my community the scoffers,feel free,the more the merrier,I also beta read,and am accepting solicitations.

Thanks again!


	35. Chapter 35

Ok guys, so, sorry for the late updates and everything, been really busy with school and making animated movies. I am an artist and an animator as most of you probably know, if I were to make my stories Red Sun Rising, Subliminal and Genisis 5 into animated movies and opened up crowdfunding sites to help with paying the voice actors and with the production of each movie, would anyone actually donate to them? I don't want to waste my time here, if no one would want to help me out or watch them then I am not going to make them, but they would be epic, they would follow these stories on here with all original artwork, it would be a non profit fanfilm when released. So what do you think? Would you dontate anything to help me make these and would you watch them? Leave a comment if you would like to see these fanfics made into fullout traditional animated movies.


End file.
